


Between the end and the beginning

by Zhelana



Category: seaQuest
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhelana/pseuds/Zhelana
Summary: Lucas and Dagwood think they're the sole survivors of season 2





	

Lucas looked at the sky and sighed. Nothing was familiar on Hyperion. How could he know if he was going north, or even if he wanted to go north? He and Dagwood floated aimlessly. He scanned the horizon. There was nothing but the Kraytax base. Could they go there? He would need food soon. Dagwood produced a fishing pole, and put it in the water. Lucas watched him. Then, suddenly he felt a pull at his navel, and was in a ship. Many of his friends surrounded him, including Darwin. Then he remembered nothing, but was running through UEO headquarters.


End file.
